Johanna a living nightmare
by tortoise of immense chocolate
Summary: Johanna's life has been a nightmare this is my story to tell you what it was like for her. please please please comment. good . bad . neutral. i love comments :D
1. preveiw

Johanna's P.O.V

My life is shit. Always has been always will be. Nothing I can do will change that. There will always be something that takes my hopes and my dreams, of being happy of starting a normal happy life, and mangles it almost beyond repair. Every time I fix it, make it even close to what a normal life should be, something comes along and changes everything again. It's never for the best.

It started when I was born. I had a normal childhood well, a normal childhood in district 7. I learnt how to wield an axe when I was around four. In some districts apart from 1,2 and 4 this would be strange. I mean why would you let your child run around with a weapon that could easily decapitate a fully-grown man with a single blow? Well, at my home if you can't use an axe you can't live. We are a lumber and paper district so our lives are cutting down trees and turning them into something useful.

As a child I grew up in a small house made of wood in the middle of a dense pine forest. Every morning I'd get up at sunrise and help my brothers bring down a five-ten meter pine and we'd spend the rest of the day using our rusty old axes to chop it to pieces so the rich capitol people could waste it all on fancy furniture like a four-post bed. We made enough money to eat and we were happy.

Then I came of age to be reaped. Every year from the day I was twelve I dreaded the hunger games. I knew I should be safe district seven is one of the biggest but somewhere in that giant fish bowl my name and my brothers names were in there. Every year like every one else I had nightmares about being reaped. For two years I was petrified. For three years I had nightmares. When I was fifteen my nightmare became

reality. . .


	2. Chapter 1

_**8 years ago . . . **_

I jolt awake. My eyelids are almost too heavy to open. I could only have gotten 3 hours sleep last night. I re-play my nightmare over and over in my head. A white gloved hand sealing around a small, white piece of paper. It's not me. It's my brother. The scene merges in to an Antarctic wasteland. There are two people left a huge towering career from district 2 and my brother. The fight doesn't last long.

Crimson blood a stark contrast on the white snow. Snow. Another change. President Snow stands tall above the capitol as they all watch my brother's death on an oversized TV. Popcorn is passed around a deep chuckle escapes Snows lips. The Hunger Games. It really is just a game to them. To them it's funny and entertaining. What does it matter to them that 23 families in Panem have just lost a brother, a sister or a child? They don't have to go through that pain. Their children will live a long spoiled life just like them.

The unfairness of it all makes rage whip through my body chasing away the last drops of drowsiness from my veins. I stand up; pull on my overalls and shoes. And fling open the door with such force it's a wonder the hinges are still intact. My axe is ready and waiting were I left it. I swing it up and flip it in the air making it summersault five or six times before I catch it nimbly by the handle. I stomp into the wood and start hacking away at the first tree I come too. If I'm fast enough maybe I can chop it down before the reaping and buy some nice food for afterwards.

With all the rage and fear from my dream I find a reserve of power and the tree falls a meter away from my feet after only ten minutes. I look up into the blue sky it's nine o-clock I have one more hour to finish chopping the tree and then we all have to be in front of the justice building. The tree is ready to be lugged on a train with ten minutes to spare. I race inside the house my mother and father are racing around trying to get everyone presentable.

"Johanna! Where have you been! We only have ten minutes to get you ready and at the justice building!" squeals my mother throwing an old cream dress at me

"Calm down mom I have plenty time. You know how fast I walk" I say as coolly as I can manage

"Hurry up, your brothers have all ready left!"

"Ok ,ok I'm going"

I fasten the buttons on the dress and set of at a run. I have plenty time though so I slow down to a jog.

I'm late. I walk into the crowd at the end of the video from the capitol I only catch the end;

"That is how we safe guard our future."

I stand with a bunch of the other girls my age and wait. Our 'Mascot' I guess you could call him is a ridiculous capitol man who thinks that if he can dye his hair twenty different colours at any one time no one will guess that he's gone grey.

He walks slowly across the platform to a glass bowl full of the boy's names. He clears his throat loudly…

"Klyde Barnerdy!, come on up" a young boy around my age walks up to the platform and takes his place. I feel bad for the boy's family but at the same time I'm overjoyed and relived that it's not my brothers

Our mascot then walk's the other way to the girls bowl he reaches in and slowly starts turning the folded paper round and round suddenly his hand stops and he latches on to a neatly folded paper wad. He clears his throat loudly again …

"Johanna Mason!, come on up"

The floor sways beneath me. The crowed of faces splits and I feel strong hands on my back pushing me to the platform.

I am going to be part of the worst game ever. The Hunger Games is hungry for my soul.


	3. Chapter 2

This can't be happening to me. I, I cant die. This isn't the plan. I'm meant to live. I NEED to live. I try and calm my racing mind. It's ok, I'll be ok, I just need a plan. I can't help the hot tears of frustration and anger at how sick the hunger games are.

I glance up at the screen above me, a short teen with long brown hair, mud streaked on her face, and tears streaming from her eyes looks back at me. She looks weak, fragile and innocent. She looks like a girl that would die if she were left in the woods even if just for 3 days.

A plan starts forming in my mind, if I look weak, if I look stupid, maybe just maybe I can survive this. With a plan I feel more confident, but I don't let it show. I think more and more about how wrong this game is; I think how I would feel if my brothers were reaped, I let the tears flow.

Reality comes surging back, and I find my self in the back room of the justice building. I guess I was an autopilot for the handshake. My mam and dad have just come into the room now, there both crying,

"Johanna!" my mam sobs,

"its ok, its ok, I'll make it, I have a plan," but the look in my mothers eyes show that my chances are slim.

"I'll try mam, I'll try to win this." I wrap my arms around her and whisper how much I love her. Then I turn to my dad

"I'll make you proud dad, just look after everyone, you will find a way through this." His eyes are full to the brim with tears, I have never seen him cry before and I don't want to see it now. I hug him tight and whisper how much I love him.

I look at them both now, taking one of each of their hands and clutching them tightly,

"I will do everything I can to stay alive, it's your jobs to keep everyone at home alive too. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, I love you and I will always love you, remember that." I clutch them both close to me. We stay hugging for 30 seconds then the peacekeepers walk in and tell me it's time to go for the train.

My parents are led away and I think what would happen to them if I died, I think how 23 parents will lose a child and could do nothing about it. The rage is released from a deep part of my brain and I channel it to my eyes, combining it with my sorrow the tears spill. Good. I think I can do this. I'm led out of the justice building and back into the eyes of Panem as the cameras follow my every move; I try to look small and cowardly. I think it might be working; people I have never me before look at me with pity and people I know and have grown up with are just staring in disbelief.

I am led past them all to the train station, a big silver bullet waits to shoot me to my death.


	4. Chapter 3

The inside of the train is luxurious, crystal chandeliers, deep red carpets on every floor and mahogany everywhere. Like I said, it's pretty over the top just for taking two teens to the place they will die. I turn to look my family in the eyes; I just want to see them one last time. But it's too late. The shiny silver doors have slid silently back in to place behind me. I doubt I will ever see them again.

I am led to a small room with a red, king-size, four-poster bed occupying over half the room. A small set of wooden drawers full to the brim with "capitol Fashions" latest style of clothes.

I turn round to see a man standing there. He doesn't talk to me, but he looks intently as is scrutinising my very soul. I know what I must look like. A small, weak, girl with messy hair and messier clothes. But the look he gives me tells me he knows my plan. Without any notice, he turns round, and lets the doors of my room close behind him.

I don't leave the room. Not for the whole journey. I speak into a microphone on the wall to get my food then I eat it, then I plot. I have decided to run into the cornucopia get an axe food water, and run.

I sleep, eat, plot, sleep….. Again and again. About two days, the windows go black, my ears pop, and there is a whooshing sound. We pop back out of the dark, the pressure goes back to normal, but what I see is not normal, high buildings look like fingers stretching for the clouds, scores of people dressed in colours to bright to look at for over 30 seconds, litter the square streets. And I know. I'm in the capitol

sorry for the very short chapter and that not much is going on. Next chapter we will meet the stylists. A special thanks to :

JabberJabberJay and

HungerGamesDistrict12Escort

For commenting and reading my stories if you want anything special to happen or have any names for the tributes just post them with a comment below

(the conclusion of the chapter is almost as long as thee chapter SORRY GUYS)


End file.
